The invention relates to an electomagnetically compensating precision scale with guides which are triangular in plan and are open toward the base of the triangle and in which a load support is carried by the guides for parallel motion. The guide ends are coupled by flexible joints to fixed points of the scale housing to which the guides are mounted, and at the apex of the triangle are coupled by a corresponding flexible joint with the load support.